


A Million Words in a Kiss

by Simmosas_Mimosas



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Don't Judge Me, F/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Episode: s03ep22: Town Hall, Short, a lil’ bit of fluff cause I can, how Jonah and Amy found out about the livestream and the events that followed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmosas_Mimosas/pseuds/Simmosas_Mimosas
Summary: My take on how Jonah and Amy found out that their s*x-tape was internationally broadcast. And certain events that followed
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A Million Words in a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first time ever writing let alone posting a fanfic and I’m really nervous. Feedback is greatly appreciated 
> 
> Have a heavenly day ☁️  
> 

His fingers delicately brushed through her hair. He lay next to her tired out body, clothes scattered from one side of the photo lab to the other.

Who would’ve thought that Jonah Simms would be lying next to Amelia Sosa in a dreamy post-sex haze. He observed Amy carefully, memorised by her figure, his arms and legs tangled in hers, still in shock from what had just happened.

Suddenly, Amy clears her throat and turns her head to face Jonah.

“We should probably…you know, get back to the others before they start looking for us”

While Jonah wished he could stay in this moment forever, he would rather die than be confronted by his coworkers about he and Amy. Especially after the brutal breakup that he and Kelly had just had. He did like Kelly, but he couldn’t keep acting like he saw a future with her. It wasn’t fair to her.

He slowly stands up, reaching for his clothing and beginning to get dressed. He grabs his phone from his back pocket only to be greeted with hundreds of notifications and messages.

‘ _Yeh, dude! Get Some!_ ’

‘ _I knew you could shred ass! Yeah, bro_ ’

“Hey Amy? Did you somehow tell **all** of our coworkers about the…uh…you know…” He gestures between himself and her.

“The sex? No, why? What’s going on?”

He clicks on the link Garrett had sent him and his stomach sank. A video from a customer at one of the international Cloud-Nine store of a live broadcast feed from store 1217. Of them. Having sex. He felt his face turn a ghostly shade of white and began to feel extremely faint.

“Jonah? Are you okay? What’s going on?” Amy stared at him, her face reading a combination of panic and confusion.

He said nothing. Instead, handed her his phone and slid down onto the floor. He covered his face with his hands, masking his embarrassment. How could he have been so reckless? Don’t get him wrong it was totally worth it, but the public humiliation would ruin his reputation. And what would his parents think. Technically, according to them, he is dating Natalie Portman, and after three years, that is a bandaid that is not ready to be ripped off. Not yet.

“Shit” Amy mumbles.

She joins him on the floor and leans her head on his shoulder.

“We are so screwed” he mumbles through his hands.

They sit like that for a few minutes before a loud, yet hesitant knock reaches the photo lab door.

Jonah flinches slightly, but accepts that whoever this was, is well aware of he and Amy’s situation.

“Amy…uh….Jonah? It’s Glenn. I need to see you in…uh…my office please..” The pair mentally cringed at what was to come.

————

“So, as I am sure you know, there was an incident between the pair of you relating to…uh” Glenn balls his left hand into a fist, beginning to violently hit it against his right palm. His face scrunches up slightly, upset at even the thought of what had just happen.

“You don’t-“ Jonah cuts him off.

Glenn sighs. “I’m sorry guys it’s just- I’m- it-“

“Just hurry up and fire us Glenn!” Amy bursts. Both Jonah and Glenn jump at the sudden noise.

“What? Fired? No! No way!”

Amy and Jonah turn their heads simultaneously toward one another in shock.

Jonah in particular was already planning his speech to beg Glenn for his job back. The thought was not a pretty sight but, he would've had no other choice.

“Yeah, corporate was going to fire you but, with a little persuasion, and a lot of tears, I was able to bring it down to a suspension but no pay. I couldn’t bare to lose you guys. Not after just losing Myrtle.” Jonah could hear the desperation in his voice. He truly cared for his employees. It was almost…sweet.

“Oh my god! Thank you so much Glenn”

“Yeah, we owe you big time” The two were practically speechless.

“Just make sure you two keep the..uh..the” he repeats the palm fist hand motion before continuing “in the bedroom” he grunts softly.

For what seemed like the 50th time in the past half hour, both Jonah and Amy cringe in embarrassment.

“Glenn, once again we are so sorry. We got caught up in the moment and just kind of lost control-“ Amy pleaded.

Glenn cuts her off with another grunt lifting his hand slightly to stop her.

“Just go on home and I’ll see you after your suspension”

The two nod before leaving his office.

————

All eyes lay on them as they crossed the floor of store 1217. They kept their heads low but the intense stares were felt. The snickers and giggles scattered amongst their coworkers and the mocking ‘moans’ were becoming increasingly annoying.

It took all of Jonah’s might to not stand up for the snide commentary or remarks against the actual sex-tape. The sex was goddamn great. But, that was a matter he wasn’t willing to discuss amongst those he worked with.  
Suddenly, Garrett appears in front of them.

“Wow, guys. Your very own sex tape made it to number 2 on trending. Obviously, you weren’t good enough to beat the Dancing Otter at number 1. I mean, just when I thought the tornado kiss was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you guys, you just find a way to top it.”

“Thanks Garrett, for your valuable input” Jonah retorts sarcastically.

“Anyway, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it. I’m off to read some more insults about Jonah. Some of these people are so creative.” Garrett finishes before joining into the large group of chattering people, who occasionally provide very unsubtle glances towards the two.

“Wanna get a drink? I could really use it” Amy sighs as they walk through the doorway to the car park.

“Yes please. I cannot stand one more second around that crowd”

————

Jonah swings his beer bottle back, finishing his last few drops of the brew. Due to her current condition, Amy stuck to Sosa. Most of the time, he and Amy has remained entirely silent with the occasional glance at one another. They were brief, but sweet. Neither of them had regretted the events that had taken place and for Jonah, that was enough. The thought of Amy risking her career for such an intimate scene between the two sent the butterflies in his stomach maniacal. Sure, he initiated the kiss, but nothing compared to her shoving him against the table and tearing his button up off.

After another round, Amy finally speaks up.

“Look, Jonah. I really like you. Like, really do. And I know today was hectic and we almost lost our jobs but, I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. Please, don’t let this be a one-Time thing. Please-“

Jonah cuts her off with a tender kiss. The kind that says so much more than words. The kind where you can’t help but melt into the kiss.

After a bit, they break apart, chuckling slightly into one another’s mouth.

“I guess that’s settled” Amy grind widely.

“I guess so”

————


End file.
